<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over women problems, lack of sleep and bluntness by Whyme12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653960">Over women problems, lack of sleep and bluntness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyme12/pseuds/Whyme12'>Whyme12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Octopath Traveler (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bluntness is Primrose's way of getting people out of her room at 3am, Cyrus has women problems, Gen, No one wakes Primrose up at 3am, Primrose has enough sass for everyone, sleep is for the weak, to like woman or not to like woman that is the question</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyme12/pseuds/Whyme12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Primrose had wished for just one quiet evening. One quiet evening she could just enjoy on her own. One quiet evening she could just sleep, undisturbed. It was not that she was annoyed by her party-members, the opposite was true. She had grown fond of them through their shared journeys. But, it did not matter how fond she was of her new friends, they had absolutely no right to be knocking on her door on this godsforsaken hour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over women problems, lack of sleep and bluntness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primrose had wished for just one quiet evening. One quiet evening she could just enjoy on her own. One quiet evening she could just sleep, undisturbed. It was not that she was annoyed by her party-members, the opposite was true. She had grown fond of them through their shared journeys. But, it did not matter how fond she was of her new friends, they had absolutely no right to be knocking on her door on this godsforsaken hour. </p><p>“Come in,” she sighed, sitting up.<br/>
“Excuse me for arriving at this hour,” Cyrus. Who else could be the one knocking on the door than the scholar<br/>
that seemed to have a vendetta with rest?<br/>
“And so the sleepless Eggling has decided to pay me a visit. What brings you here? Certainly not the history<br/>
Of house Azelhart, again.”</p><p>Primrose was not particularly fond of the hours the scholar had spent interrogating her about every single thing she knew about her father, grand-father, and the ones before that.</p><p>“Well…,” Cyrus looked strangely flustered, “I wanted to ask you some… advice.”<br/>
“What advice could possibly be worth waking me up in the middle of the night?”<br/>
“Wait…” A look of confusion overcame Cyrus’face “What is the date?”<br/>
“Cyrus.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“How long has it been since you slept?”<br/>
The scholar looked dazzled, beginning to count on his fingers. Primrose groaned.<br/>
“Cyrus, whatever advice you seek. I will give it, under two circumstances.”<br/>
“What will those be?”<br/>
“One, after this you will leave my room, immediately. Second, you will go to sleep.”<br/>
“But I feel splendid!”<br/>
“What is three times five?” Primrose raised her eyebrows.<br/>
After a few seconds of painful silence, Cyrus gave in.<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
“So, what advice do you seek?”<br/>
Cyrus sat down on her bed with a loud sigh, “Well. It recently dawned on me that women declaring their… affections for me has gotten me in quite some trouble.”<br/>
“And you just found that out now?”<br/>
Cyrus looked away.<br/>
“Continue.”<br/>
“So. My question was, how do I prevent this from happening again in the future?”<br/>
Primrose could not help but giggle a little bit at this question. Cyrus, one of the brightest scholars from Atlasdam, seeking her out for women's advice.<br/>
“You know, most men do not see that as a curse.”<br/>
“…True.”<br/>
“So, is this because your “affections” go out to the other sex?”<br/>
No response but the distinct pink colour of Cyrus’ cheeks. Causing Primrose to let out a hearty laugh.<br/>
“Just teasing. So, we need to fix your women problem. Come back tomorrow. I might have a solution then.”<br/>
“You will not have to ask me that again.”<br/>
Cyrus almost stumbled out of the room.<br/>
“One last thing.”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Go to sleep.”</p><p>-</p><p>Primrose had been correct. Cyrus, even do he did not want to admit it, needed rest once in a while. He had fallen asleep without even thinking of a change of clothes. The morning after the: “talk" he did not wake until the sun was already brightly shining in the air to the sound of knocking. Apparently, Primrose was taking a page from Cyrus’ own book.</p><p>“What?” Cyrus opened the door, rubbing his eyes.<br/>
“Good morning to you too,” Primrose rolled her eyes, walking into the room, a little package in her hand “I have<br/>
found the solution to your problems.”<br/>
“I am intrigued what in Alephan’s name you have discovered in one night.”<br/>
Cyrus opened the box, revealing its contents. He had not known what he expected to be on the inside. But,<br/>
certainly not the object that was actually in it. It was a small badge, on it written in bold letters: “NOT<br/>
INTERESTED IN WOMEN.”<br/>
“The best solution is always the simple one,” Cyrus remembered himself speaking the exact same words just<br/>
a few days ago.<br/>
“I am absolutely not wearing this… pin.”<br/>
“It does get the message through.”<br/>
Cyrus sighed, she was right. With all the courage he could muster he pinned on the badge to his cloak.<br/>
“This stays between us.”<br/>
“And the sixty women who will be highly discouraged by the sheer audacity of that button.” Primrose laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fanfic here, Hope you enjoyed it! This fandom needs more fanfiction, dammit, so my work just has to do. I plan to do more a bit later this month so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>